


Looking for Love

by saucytuggles



Series: Gyu and Danae [1]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Attack on Titan pick-up line, Avatar pick-up line, Awkward Flirting, Bento, Black Butler pick-up line, Cosplay References, Death Note References, Dragonball Z pick-up line, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon? pick up line, Naruto pick-up line, Otaku pick-up lines, Pick-Up Lines, Pokemon pick-up line, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romance, Soul Eater References, Tokyo Ghoul pick-up line, World of Warcraft pick-up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Summary: Gyu decides to find love.
Relationships: Gyu/Danae
Series: Gyu and Danae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905031
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Gyu Makes a Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchwarzeKlatschMohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzeKlatschMohn/gifts).



> This fic is in response to a prompt from a friend to write a "sweet fic about Gyu looking for love." I really hope you enjoy it and I humbly thank you for reading!
> 
> Extra thanks to my otaku daughter for her immense help with Chapter 4. ❤️
> 
> BONUS: I am assured I have finally achieved "fluff."
> 
> ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: FLUFF BADGE

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

Chapter 1, Gyu Makes a Decision

_a_ ** _Midnight Poppy Land_** _fanfic by Saucy Tuggles_

_Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by_ **_Lilydusk_ ** _._

 _Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app._

_Enjoy._

Late summer in Narin City was scorchingly hot and oppressively humid. The breeze off the bay helped on some days, but today, in the small, windowed security booth, Gyu felt like he was standing over a steaming kettle.

Why had Big Bro Tora forced him to take this security guard position? Gyu knew why of course, he was the only one Tora trusted with this job, but sometimes Big Bro asked for a lot. He mopped the sweat off his forehead again. The small booth on the corner of the apartment building’s gated parking lot had air conditioning, but it was broken. Gyu had set a fan in the window, but blowing hot air on himself did not give much relief.

He considered his debt to Tora. Whatever he asked Gyu for, Gyu would never say no. The debt would never be paid, no matter how many sweltering days he spent in a sunny security booth. In reality, Gyu was grateful to do something, anything, that let him make any small payment toward justice.

Gyu scooted his chair into the small shifting square of shade. A blue Hyundai Sonata pulled up to the gate, entered the code, pulled in and parked. As Gyu watched, a young woman got out and began rummaging in the back seat, emerging with several shopping bags. Gyu caught her eye and waved her over.

He looked her up and down as she teetered toward him on unusually high heels, thrown off balance by her multiple bags. Her hair was long and straight and black, her clothes colorful, dramatic, and fitting. Her generous curves were on clear display, her waist small under a tightly cinched glossy leather belt. She was extremely feminine, from her multiple glittering bracelets, to her elegant matching necklace and earring set of gold and red jade, to her long exquisitely painted nails, to her dark red lipstick which matched the camisole peeping out below the open collar of her white linen shirt. A tight, faux leather skirt stretched across her hips above her smooth, bare legs. Gyu felt his mouth go dry as she approached.

She raised one carefully plucked eyebrow at him. “It’s hot,” she noted irritably. She considered setting her bags down and opted not to. She looked at him through the open window. “What?”

Gyu felt flustered. “Um, I don’t recognize you as a resident. Are you here to visit someone?”

“Since when do we monitor visitors here?” She tried to swing her hair off her face, but it stuck to her skin in the heat.

“It’s a new system we’ve put in place. Could you just let me know what apartment number you’re visiting?”

She rolled her eyes. “520.”

 _Poppy’s apartment_ , he thought. “Great,” he looked down at his visitor log. “If I could just see your ID, or get a name.”

“My name,” she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes, is Fuck De La Off. My cousin gave me the code and that’s good enough for you, Rent-a-cop.” 

She turned to go. “Wait,” he said, and came out of the side door of the booth. She looked at him warily. “It is hot,” he agreed. “And that apartment is on the fifth floor. Can I help you carry those bags in?”

She looked him up and down for one slow moment, then silently handed him all of her bags except her oversized bright orange shoulder bag. The bags were startlingly heavy, but Gyu trudged behind her all the way up to Poppy’s apartment, where she used a key to open the door. She held the door open and he placed the bags just inside for her, then stepped back into the hall. She examined him with a sharp eye as he hovered there, sweaty, rumpled, shyly smiling.

“Thanks,” she said shortly, and shut the door.

********

Day after endless day, Gyu felt like he was trapped in a greenhouse, wilting. The landlord had requested repair service, but the company kept delaying the appointment. Until then, he suffered.

There wasn’t much traffic in and out of the apartment building, so Gyu was able to work on his laptop most of the day. He also had a lot of time for thought. He considered Young Master Quincey’s current matchmaking project. Poppylan Wilkes. Big Bro. Quincey’s schemes seemed both poignant and oblivious. Bottom line: dangerous. He remembered Tora’s speech in the vehicle after the fruitless search of the publishing house. _“Communication gets people tortured or worse.”_ Gyu also remembered Quincey becoming emotional on the phone at the thought of his best friends being forever unable to find love.

 _It is ironic, since that’s all Quincey ever does_ , Gyu thought. _Find love, lose love, write about love, it’s basically his whole bread and butter. Unlike Big Bro, whose bread and butter is blood and fear, and me, whose bread and butter is, is… What_ _is_ _mine?_ he thought.

Hacking for the Balthumans? Part-time jobs? Making money? Paying off a debt that could never be paid? Gyu wasn’t seeing anyone. He’d always avoided romantic entanglements for obvious reasons. Leverage. Something to lose. Attachments outside of the organization were simply another avenue of control.

Gyu heard Quincey’s voice breaking on the phone. _“You know how I feel about that. I wish there was more I could do for the both of you.”_

And now he was doing something for Big Bro, who maybe… _maybe_ …had a shot at happiness. Gyu wiped sweat out of his eyes and looked up to the fifth floor of the apartment building.

 _But me?_ Gyu looked thoughtful. _Looks like I’m going to have to do something for myself._

Gyu made a decision. _That’s it. I’m going to do it. I am going to find me a —_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the blue Hyundai.

 _Well if it isn’t Danae Panganiban_ , he thought. Despite her unwillingness to share information with him, Gyu ran identity checks on everyone who came to this building, especially anyone who had anything to do with Apartment 520. Running the license plate number of the Hyundai brought up an Angela Panganiban with an address in Moonbright. Searching further, he determined that Angela Panganiban, née Wilkes, was the sister of Poppy’s father, and had an adult daughter named Danae, so they were indeed cousins. His scans into local databases and communications records revealed that Danae Panganiban had recently been accepted into the nursing program at Narin University. Classes started last week.

She was dressed in a lime green sheath dress today, with another lavish display of jewelry winking in the bright sunlight. Her long hair brushed over the smooth brown skin of her exposed shoulders, flowing straight down to her waist. She had traded the towering heels for strappy wedge sandals; as she turned, he couldn't tell if she saw him watching her through her dark oversized sunglasses. She slammed the car door, flung her bag over her shoulder and made a beeline for the apartment building. He watched the delightful curves of her behind disappear through the front door and sighed.

_I am going to do it. I am going to find me a woman._


	2. Gyu Gets Heat Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyu gets heat stroke, and later eats a boiled egg.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

****Chapter 2, Gyu Gets Heat Stroke

_a_ **_Midnight Poppy Land_ ** _fanfic by Saucy Tuggles_

_Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by_ **_Lilydusk_ ** _._

 _Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app._

_Enjoy._

Quincey drew stares as he examined fancy gadget after fancy gadget at the electronic store, getting covert glances from most men, openly admiring looks from most women.

“Maybe he’d like this,” he exclaimed, waving his hand over what appeared to be a helicopter drone with a disco ball suspended under the blades.

Gyu groaned. “First off, that’s a toy. Second, I hope you’re kidding.” He hung behind Quincey, hands pushed deep in his pockets, as they strolled the aisles. “I can’t believe you made me tag along for this,” he grumbled.

“I know nothing about electronics. You know that,” Quincey declared, without looking back at Gyu. His attention was caught by another shiny gizmo. “And I want to get this birthday just right.”

“Then get him a better screen for his gaming system. I don’t think he has Ultra HD. Or new controllers. Or a headset.” Gyu looked over at the game system section longingly. Anything to get this over with. Quincey had better not make him late for his shift at Chevy’s.

But Quincey was lost in a sea of the latest gadgets. He turned to Gyu holding a high-tech looking lighter. “A Tesla lighter! Do you think he’d like this?” He tried it out and a small blue electric bolt sizzled faintly between the poles at the top. “It’s less bright than a flame and not as noisy as a taser.” He looked at Gyu hopefully. “What do you think? Rechargeable. They have them in gold too!”

“Sure. Why not?” Gyu shifted his weight from foot to foot. “But you know he’d want black.”

“Oh…my…glorious…goblets…of…Gewurztraminer.” Quincey approached a display as if it held some magical item of yore, then turned and held up a box with the large bright words _Wireless Bluetooth Beanie Hat_ printed on it. “This is it! So perfect! So practical!”

Gyu tilted his head. “Have you ever seen him wearing a beanie?” he said skeptically. “He’s kind of proud of his hair.”

“What are you talking about? He pretty much lives in that black cap. No, Gyu, don’t you see? He puts the beanie on, it connects to his phone, and he can play music and make and receive calls, and at the same time be super stealthy, keep his head warm, and have his hands free in case he has to handle, you know, his _babies_.” Quincey bounced on the balls of his feet, enthusiasm radiating off of him.

Gyu smiled at Quincey’s cracked vision of Big Bro on a black ops operation. He sighed. “Yes, you better get it. For real, I can’t wait to see his face when he opens that.” Quincey happily added the beanie to the lighter in his shopping basket. “Are we done?” Gyu asked hopefully.

“Yes, for now. I have some other ideas, but I’ll order them online. But don’t you want to get something for him here?” Quincey eyed Gyu as they headed for the register.

“I’ll come back later. I think I’ll get him some upgraded controllers.”

As they stood in the long line, Gyu heard a soft voice with a musical accent. He looked ahead. The voice was coming from the clerk at the register, an attractive young woman with dark brown hair, amber skin, large dark liquid eyes, and a soft, animated mouth. She was smiling and laughing with the customer at the front of the line. He felt melty when he looked at her.

Quincey was asking him something. He turned and saw the mug Quincey had plucked from the racks of tchotchkes and candy bars on the way to the register. He was holding it out to him, his face glowing. “This,” Quincey breathed. “It changes color from a dead cartoon face to a smiley cartoon face when you put a hot drink in it.” He held the mug up proudly.

Gyu looked at it and laughed. The damn thing was so Quincey. “Yes, definitely. Get two. I want one. I’ll pay you back.” His eyes turned back to the attractive clerk.

Quincey loaded three mugs, murmuring under his breath. “All of the Angels shall have one. My treat, my dear.” He followed Gyu’s gaze. “Someone found some eye candy, I see.”

Gyu looked down quickly, blushing. “She’s pretty,” he admitted, adding, “I decided I was going to try to start asking girls out.”

Quincey’s eyes widened. Gyu could see him winding up, about to gush with delight.

“But maybe later,” he quickly added.

“Nonsense.” Quincey pushed him forward. “Straighten up. This is a perfect chance to practice. For these situations you need to use a pickup line.” He handed Gyu the basket. “I assume you know some pickup lines. Talk to her while she rings these up. I’ll hang back until she needs the card.”

Gyu hesitated. Using a pickup line on a cute girl with Adonis standing behind him while he bought three silly novelty mugs and a beanie was not his idea of the ideal setting to meet someone. But he knew Quincey well enough to know that once Young Master Balthuman had an idea in his head, there was no getting out of it. He steeled himself, as the customer ahead of him stepped away. Gyu stepped to the register as her warm eyes turned to him. _Amisha_ , her name tag read.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Her radiant smile warmed him as she removed the items from the basket. “Did you find everything you were looking for today?” Her teeth were really bright and even. She looked like a girl who had received excellent dental care. Gyu shook his head. _Focus, damn it._

She was still smiling, waiting for his answer. Gyu rubbed his palms on his pants. _Now or never._ He could feel Quincey’s eyes on his back.

“Well,” he struggled to meet her eyes. “I couldn’t find any fruit?”

She looked confused. “Fruit? We carry a wide range of Apple products. But we’re not a grocery store, sir. This is Best Buy.”

“Too bad, I was really hoping to get some fruit.” Gyu nervously traced a circle on the counter. “Maybe I was looking for you? Because if _you_ were a fruit,” he looked at her with half-closed eyes, trying to look sultry, “you’d be a FINEapple.”

Amisha froze, her mouth open. “Uh…what?”

Quincey moved up behind him quickly. “Here’s the card, darling. Pay no mind to my friend, I think he has heat stroke.”

“Oh, okay,” the cashier said, looking relieved. She finished the transaction as Quincey filled the air with mindless small talk. Gyu wondered if it was actually possible to sink into the ground.

As they walked to the car, Quincey sighed dramatically. “Oh my little cupcake. We are going to have to work on your finesse.” He thought. “And your pickup lines.”

“I’ve got work in an hour, so not today,” Gyu said grumpily.

Quincey stopped abruptly. He gripped Gyu’s shoulders and turned Gyu to face him. “Listen. I was very proud of you today. It is not an easy thing to try to approach another person. It is not an easy thing to be rejected.” For once, Quincey looked perfectly serious. “Do not let today discourage you. Every failure in love is a victory in disguise, because it is a precious, valuable lesson. Because now you know what not to do next time. However you feel in this moment, I need to hear you tell me that you are not going to give up.”

“Okay,” Gyu said.

“No, I need you to say it,” Quincey said.

Gyu made a frustrated sound. _Damn it he’s going to make me late again. I know he is._ “I’m not going to give up.”

“‘When the next opportunity comes, I’m going to try again.’”

 _Yup, he’s going to make me stand here all day._ “When the next opportunity comes, I’m going to try again,” Gyu repeated.

Quincey looked at him for a long moment, then turned toward his car. “Good! I mean it. Keep trying. I expect to see a beauty on your arm the next time I see you.” He handed Gyu the keys. “You’re driving of course.”

Gyu sighed and followed Quincey to the car, carrying the bag.

********

Gyu sat in the security booth, researching. The company had finally fixed the air conditioning, so the windows were closed, and he was comfortable as he searched. But rather than tracing information for Big Bro, this time he was intent on finding the best and smoothest pickup lines in the world. At least half the job was the delivery, he knew, but one thing at a time. At least he would start with improved material.

Quincey now had two projects. He had sent Gyu a list of romantic movies and romance K-dramas to watch as homework. But all of the episodes of _Crash Landing on You_ had not made the road to dating any clearer.

 _It’s not like an heiress is going to hang glide into this parking lot anytime soon,_ he thought.

The Young Master had also directed him to find good pickup lines, emphasis on good, and to run the top four by him for approval. Gyu eyed his search results with increasing incredulity.

_Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

Gyu snorted.

_So, what time do you have to get back to heaven?_

He rolled his eyes.

_Hey did we take a class together? I could swear we had Chemistry._

_Not bad_ , Gyu thought.

_My servers never go down. …but I do!_

He scrolled quickly, blushing.

_Are you a cake? Cause I want a piece of that._

Gyu shook his head. _I bet Quincey’s used that one a hundred times._

_My love for you is like pi...irrational and endless._

_Dang_ , he thought. _That one’s pretty good._

Gyu was so involved he did not see Danae until she banged on the window. He jumped and slid the window open. “Oh, hi there,” he stammered. “Can I help you?”

She looked amazing today, an electric blue crocheted coverup over a simple white stretch tank top. Her black hair gleamed, pulled back into a sleek low bun. He still couldn’t see her eyes behind those matte black sunglasses. She held up a small bento box, lacquered wood with a neat inlay of a flowering branch on the top. Her long nails clicked against the wood.

“I made these for me and my cousin and there was extra. Do you want it?” She looked away to the street. “It is lunchtime.” 

Gyu reached for the box, surprised. “Sure,” he said. She lifted her other hand, which held a pair of chopsticks wrapped in a paper napkin. He took those as well.

“It’s to thank you for helping me the other day.” She looked impatient to go.

“Anytime,” Gyu said.

“Okay, well…bye.” She turned and strode to her car. Her orange shoulder bag was bulging. Books, Gyu guessed. She was probably on her way to class.

“Thanks,” Gyu called after her.

He slid the window shut as she drove away. _That was weird_ , he thought. He opened the box.

She had pressed sushi rice into the large compartment and covered it with slices of _tonkatsu_. The meat was drizzled with sauce, and Gyu’s mouth watered as soon as he smelled it. There was green salad with tomatoes and cooked broccoli in another compartment, with a small container of _yuzu_ dressing. A third compartment held slices of apples and golden kiwi. Pickled vegetables were in the fourth compartment, and the smallest compartment had a boiled egg. Gyu picked up the egg, which had been carefully pressed into the shape of a bunny.

Thoughtfully, he bit the ears off the bunny.

He finished every bit of food in the box, and with a warm, full feeling in his stomach, turned back to his research.


	3. Gyu Uses the Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gyu gets some exercise.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

****Chapter 3, Gyu Uses the Stairs

_a_ **_Midnight Poppy Land_ ** _fanfic by Saucy Tuggles_

_Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by_ **_Lilydusk_ ** _._

 _Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app._

_Enjoy._

“Bartender! Another round over here!” The three women giggled together at the end of the bar.

“You got it, ladies. Coming right up!” A tired Gyu tried to recall what they were drinking. Cosmopolitan, mojito, and pear martini. He turned his back to them, took a quick, deep drink of the can of Red Bull he kept under the counter, and pulled the glasses for their drinks. It was a busy evening at Chevy’s and almost every seat at the bar was full.

The women whispered, laughing, and looked at him as he worked. All three were decent looking, clearly professionals, slightly tipsy and getting more so. The cosmopolitan drinker and the martini drinker seemed to be trying to get the mojito girl to do something. She squirmed shyly at whatever they were saying.

Gyu snuck a closer look at the mojito girl. She had a sleek bob, red-tinted hair, and a fun, vibrant look to her. Her makeup looked natural, and her skin glowed. He took in her slender build, her easy smile. As he watched, she looked down, or at her friends, anywhere but at him.

 _What would Quincey do?_ he wondered.

Gyu brought their drinks over and put their old glasses away. He swiped a rag over the bar top as an excuse to linger. “Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?”

This brought on a storm of giggles. The cosmopolitan girl looked meaningfully at the martini girl and stood. “We need to visit the ladies’ room.” Mojito girl jumped with a look of panic at her companions. Cosmo girl touched her shoulder. “We won’t be long.”

With a wicked smile, martini girl looked at their friend then at Gyu. “Maybe you can get something for her though.” The two disappeared into the depths of the restaurant, still giggling. Gyu looked down the bar at the other customers. No one was signaling for his attention.

Gyu looked at the mojito girl, who seemed to be shrinking into the barstool. “Can I get anything else for you?” Looking down, she shook her head slightly. “Are you out with friends? I hope you’re having a good evening. My name’s Gyu.” She glanced up at him, surprising him with her light hazel eyes, then quickly looked back down.

“I’m Yu-Jin,” she whispered, so low he strained to hear her.

“Hi, Yu-Jin, it’s good to meet you.” She smiled, still looking at her hands.

 _Now what?_ he thought. He mentally flipped through the lines Quincey had approved.

“Uh, Yu-Jin?” She looked up at him. “I was wondering something.”

“Yes?” She gave him an encouraging smile.

Gyu swallowed. “I was just wondering, what’s a good-looking guy like me doing without your number?” He winced internally as her eyes widened in surprise, but remembered Quincey’s exhortations to be brave in these moments.

Yu-Jin dissolved into giggles. For a moment, Gyu felt stung, but, still giggling, she put her phone on the counter and slid it toward him. “Okay,” she murmured through her laughter.

Gyu stared at the phone. _What? That worked?_ The first image that came into his mind was bending forward as Quincey hung a shiny gold medal around his neck. He picked up her phone and entered the number of his current burner phone, then handed her the burner. She entered her number.

“Bartender!” A man’s voice. Two people were gesturing to him from the other end of the bar, bills in hand.

“I’m at work so I can’t really chat, but maybe you can call me later.” Gyu gave her an apologetic look. “Or I could call you.”

“Okay, I’d like that.” Yu-Jin said.

As he served the other patrons, her friends emerged from the shadows and huddled around her. Shortly after they got a table and Gyu did not see them again. He hustled to keep the drinks flowing, remembering his last weekend shift at Chevy’s when he didn’t get home until the early hours of the morning, so tired he fell asleep in his clothes.

But tonight, before closing, his burner phone lit up with a text.

_Do you want to come over tonight when you are done with work? I would really like to see more of you. Yu-Jin_

A thrill ran down Gyu’s spine. _This night may turn out better than planned. Much, much better than planned_. He quickly texted back, _Yes, send me the address. I can be there around 2._

********

Gyu got out of the cab and looked up at the mid-town apartments. Walls of windows, wide balconies, what looked like a rooftop garden. Yu-Jin’s place looked very upscale. He texted her that he was outside, and she opened the front entrance lock for him remotely. He checked himself over quickly in the wall mirror in the lobby. He had on black slacks and the fancy maroon button-down shirt he wore to Chevy’s. He had crushed a handful of mints in his mouth before leaving the restaurant, and now he did his best to smooth his unruly auburn hair.

She opened the door to her 7th floor apartment, and Gyu suppressed a gasp. It looked like an apartment a Balthuman would have. Even though the lights were dim, he could see the space was large, lavish, filled with furniture that Gyu knew was quality and expensive. She was so young to have achieved this much. Either her family had money or she was a celebrity, he thought.

He slipped off his shoes and turned to her as she closed the door. “So—“ he started, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him toward her, sliding her mouth over his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Gyu’s eyes flew open in surprise, he lifted his hands, palms up, then adjusted to the sensations of the kiss. He put his hands on her arms, and kissed her back. She tasted like cigarettes, lime, and mint. _Mojitos_ , he thought.

She pulled back, her eyes dark and intense. Gyu was slightly breathless. “Wow, that was great. Uh, fast, but great. Did you want to talk, or—“ He noticed her clothes. She wore a flowing black skirt and a short black robe that fell open to her waist. She took both his hands and pulled him down a few steps to a sunken sitting area. At one end of the room was a tall cyclone fireplace, the long gas flame whirling hypnotically. Spread out in front of the fire was an enormous, impossibly thick ivory wool rug.

She brought her mouth to his ear. “Here,” she whispered, “is where I will _fuck_ you.”

Gyu felt sweaty. “O-okay,” he heard himself squeak. _Is this the same girl?_ he thought. He looked at her. Yes, same reddish bob, same light eyes. _What is going on?_ he thought desperately.

 _Ask the real question_ , _Gyu_ , he reminded himself. _What would Quincey do?_

He pictured Quincey standing on that rug, fearless, dazzling. _Okay, I am going have sex with this woman and I will roll with whatever this is._

She stepped away from him, walking slowly backwards to the middle of the rug, then shrugged her robe from her shoulders. Underneath, two tiny scraps of blood red lace adorned her small breasts, connected behind her neck and back by the thinnest of silk cords. He could clearly see her nipples, dark and prominent under the lace. _Did she put makeup on her nipples?_ he thought. _Damn it, Gyu. Focus._

“Come,” she commanded him, pointing to the carpet. He stepped in front of her. “Undress for me.”

Gyu undressed, fumbling with all the buttons on his fancy shirt. The buttons were concealed so he had to pull the fabric back to get at them and kept losing them. _This room is too dark_ , he thought. He pulled down his slacks and kicked them off, then hopped about pulling off one sock, then the other. He put his clothes in a pile at the edge of the vast rug.

“And those,” she pointed archly at his shorts. He was slightly embarrassed, this situation had made him half hard, but pulled his shorts off and dropped them on his clothes pile. For the first time, his hostess gave him a broad, satisfied smile.

“I _knew_ it,” she said, and for a moment he saw the giggly girl in the bar. “Now,” she purred, getting back into character. “Kneel.” Gyu knelt, and she stepped up to him. “Remove my skirt,” she ordered.

Gyu pulled the black skirt down to reveal another tiny scrap of crimson lace barely covering her sex. Her crotch was right in front of him, and she was completely hairless. Tiny silk cords arched up from the corners of the lace, up and around her hips. She turned in front of him, slowly, until he was presented with the delicious sight of her rounded bottom, only covered by the two thin cords that curved over her smooth flesh, coming together in the center of her behind then disappearing into her crack.

She looked at him over her shoulder, her sleek bob swinging. “Now, boy,” her voice was sharp. “You will WORSHIP MY ASS.” She bent over sensually, running her hands down her body to her knees, stretching and presenting her butt to him.

Gyu was unsure how to worship an ass, but he sure knew how to appreciate one. He placed his hands on her butt cheeks and began to massage them.

“Talk to me, boy,” she snarled. “Tell me about the beauty of my ass.”

“Your ass is amazing,” Gyu began, rubbing circles on her cheeks. “It’s so smooth, and—“

At that moment the front door flew open. “SURPRISE, BABYCAKES!!!” a deep male voice yelled and the lights flew on.

The next ten seconds were pure chaos. The man, a massive older gentleman that Gyu thought he recognized as the head of a local entertainment group, roared incoherently as he took in the scene before him. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” he boomed.

The shameless Yu-Jin put her hands on her hips and screamed right back at him, “What does it LOOK like? I’m fucking somebody here!”

As the man stormed toward the rug, Gyu, no stranger to chaos, sidestepped to grab his clothes then darted around the large man toward the door. He grabbed his shoes and sprinted to the stairwell, not bothering to shut the door behind him. They continued yelling as he threw on his clothes behind the stairwell door.

“HOW DARE YOU BRING A MAN INTO MY HOUSE?”

“I’m your wife so this is my house too! Fuck you!”

“HOW DARE YOU FUCK A GUY BEHIND MY BACK?”

“Did you want me to fuck him in front of you? WHAT?”

“LOOK AT YOU, YOU SLUT! I SHOULD FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW!”

“Well, why don’t you then? Fuck me from behind!”

“I WILL!”

“Hurry up! But first, you’re going to WORSHIP MY ASS!”

“I WILL!”

Gyu didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as he headed down the stairs and out into the night.

********

The security booth felt smaller than usual that week. Gyu no longer wanted to research romance. He idly worked through his list of Balthuman tasks, then sat looking into the trees along the roadside. You could almost see Narin Bay through the dense late summer foliage. Cars slowly came and went, and Gyu dutifully recorded them and ran backgrounds on the occasional new contact for Big Bro Tora.

He looked up when the blue Sonata pulled in. It was late afternoon, probably after class, he thought idly. He slid open the window, then thought better of it, closed it again and stepped out of the booth. He carried a paper bag to the blue car as Danae got out. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

“Here’s your bento box and chopsticks,” he said, holding out the bag. “I cleaned them.”

Her expression softened as she took the bag. “Oh. I thought you wanted my ID again.” Her sunglasses were on the top of her head, pushing back her loose hair. She looked gorgeous as usual. She wore light pink pumps under dark denim leggings cuffed around her ankles. Her sleeveless top was black and gold leopard print edged with a low wide collar of metallic beadwork. A salmon colored linen jacket was slung over her arm. Her shoulders were bare.

Gyu continued, his gaze following the curve where her shoulders met her neck. “I wanted to thank you too. That was very thoughtful, and the food was really, really good.”

“I like to cook,” she said simply. He saw her long fingernails had a new, pretty design that reminded him of the beach. Her dark eyes were looking at him, framed by extra long, lush lashes.

Gyu felt suddenly embarrassed in his wrinkled uniform shirt. He looked down. “Well you’re good at it.” He searched for something to say. “If that bento was like all your cooking, then I think you cook better than my mom.” He bit his tongue. _Dummy! Don’t bring up your mom. What are you, a kid? Why am I getting all awkward? Is she still looking at me?_ He glanced up.

She was still looking at him, and for the first time she was smiling. “Thanks. That’s a big compliment.” She glanced at the apartment building entrance. “Well I better go. I have a lot of work to do tonight.”

“Did you need help carrying anything?” Gyu asked impulsively. She looked down at the one orange bag on her shoulder, then back at him, her eyebrows arching skeptically . “Um, I mean, that bag always looks kind of heavy.”

She paused, then handed him her shoulder bag. “It does get heavy on those stairs, I guess.”

He followed her up the stairs, carrying the shoulder bag, which was not that heavy after all. He handed it back to her at the apartment door. “I’m Gyu, by the way.”

“Gyu,” she repeated. “Doesn’t that mean ‘hug’?” She paused awkwardly. “I’m learning Japanese,” she explained.

“It means ‘embrace,’” he said. “So yes.”

“Oh. Well, I’m Danae.” She looked over her shoulder into the apartment.

“Nice to meet you, Danae.” Gyu extended his hand. She slipped her manicured hand, adorned with multiple rings and bangle bracelets, into his. Her hand was soft, smooth, and kind of hot. He squeezed gently and released her. “What does Danae mean?”

“It’s Greek. Danae was a princess, then she did it with a god and became the mother of a great hero.”She stopped and looked down, as if she’d said too much.

“A princess,” Gyu repeated. “That makes sense.”

“What do you mean by that?” The look she gave him was sharp and guarded.

“Oh, nothing bad, just how you always dress nice, and your jewelry and hair and how pretty you are,” Gyu felt heat in his cheeks, and stumbled to a close. “Of course someone would think you’re a princess.” She didn’t say anything. “Anyway it’s a beautiful name. I should get back to my post.”

“Ok, Gyu,” she said, closing the door. “See you later.”


	4. Gyu Fights a Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyu goes to battle, and loses a sock.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

****Chapter 4, Gyu Fights a Duel

_a_ **_Midnight Poppy Land_ ** _fanfic by Saucy Tuggles_

_Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by_ **_Lilydusk_ ** _._

 _Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app._

_Enjoy._

The cafe was busy that afternoon. Gyu mainly worked behind the counter preparing tea drinks, coffee and desserts, but they were short staffed today so he did double duty clearing tables when he had time.

Quincey was in the corner, earbuds in, typing on an ultralight laptop. He often came out to a cafe to write and edit, to escape both the monotony of his home office and the “stuck sprites,” as he called them. He preferred cafes where Gyu worked of course, because he knew he’d get VIP service.

Finally, a few tables cleared out and there was a lull in foot traffic coming in. Gyu told his co-worker Ashley that he was taking a break and went to sit with Quincey.

Quincey pulled his earbuds out, looking momentarily irritated at the interruption.

“Well, Gyu, how are things?” he asked. “Did you get Tora’s present yet?”

“Yes, I got it.” Gyu looked preoccupied.

“And have you finished the homework I gave you?”

“Well, no,” Gyu admitted. “I’m not sure that’s going to help me.”

Quincey shut his laptop, exasperated. “Well have you at least practiced the lines I approved? You know, Gyu, it took me some time to put all this together for you.”

“I know, and I appreciate everything, Master Quincey,” Gyu said. He always used the honorific when Quincey seemed upset. “I did use one of the lines on a lady at Chevy’s.” He blushed at the memory.

Quincey leaned forward. “Oooh. And your bashful expression tells me it worked?”

“Yes, I got her number, and she asked me over, but it didn’t work out as expected and I don’t want to talk about it.” Gyu leaned back in his chair, frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. “I lost a perfectly good sock that night.”

“Don’t dwell on it,” Quincey’s voice carried true sympathy. “Remember what I said at the store that time. A catastrophe is a lesson. The pick-up line worked at least, so view that as a partial victory. One must simply get back on the horse and carry on, and preferably as soon as possible. All that is required is…” He glanced around the store. “…more practice.”

 _Oh no,_ Guy thought, dismayed. _I can’t deal with this right now._

“Soooo,” Quincey pointed his chin at the girl behind the counter. “Who’s the little blond coworker?”

Gyu looked at Ashley’s sharp features, her turned down mouth. “Her name’s Ashley, she’s kind of mean, and I’m not interested in her.” Gyu glared at Quincey. “Also, I don’t want to put the moves on my coworkers because that would make things awkward at work. Plus she’s the owner’s niece, so hitting on her could lose me this job.”

“She’s cute, though,” Quincey noted. He lowered his chin stubbornly. “Just for practice.”

Gyu sighed. What a choice. Run the gauntlet with Ashley or argue with Quincey? _That’s a lose-lose_ , he thought, _but in the end, Quincey is the one I need to keep happy. There’s a lot of cafes in Narin City, but only one Young Master Balthuman._

He heaved himself to his feet. “Any last advice?” he asked.

Quincey angled himself to face the counter and extended his legs, ready to watch the show. “Think of what you know about her. Use that.” He gave Gyu a sunny smile. “You got this.”

Gyu went back behind the counter. He hardly knew Ashley. The only interesting thing he knew about her was she regularly took time off to go to anime and gaming conventions. She had just gotten back from the first ever Gamescon Asia; he’d heard her talking to a friend about her trip. Gyu searched his memories. Her one big hobby was building cosplay outfits, if he remembered correctly.

“Break over?” Ashley snapped at him. “Took you long enough.”

“Hey, Ashley,” Gyu pretended to check on their supply levels of various teas. “Didn’t you just go to a comicon or something?”

She looked at him suspiciously as she changed the trash bag under the counter. “What of it?”

“I’ve been thinking of going to one.”

She stood straight up and stared at him. “You?”

“Yeah, me. Why not?” He thought. “I’m into manga and stuff.”

“Whatever.” She turned away to ring up a customer. “I know you. You’re a computer nerd and a workaholic and that’s it.”

Gyu was surprised. _She does know me_. “Yeah, well, what do you think I watch on my computer? Maybe I’m ready to take my anime passion offline.” Even he thought that sounded ridiculous. “Plus, I think these cons may be a great way to meet interesting people. Especially girls.” She looked at him with blatant disbelief. “In fact, I’ve been practicing my pickup lines. You know, for different fandoms.”

“You are so full of shit,” Ashley said disdainfully. “I bet you barely know Pokemon.”

Gyu put an elbow on the counter and leaned toward her. “You’re so gorgeous, Ashley. I wish I could get a better Pikachu.”

Ashley stared at him open-mouthed. “Have you completely lost your mind? Whatever. Everybody knows Pokemon. You probably don't even know...Naruto.”

Gyu gave her a wink. “Girl, this ain’t a _kunai_ in my pocket.”

Ashley spun away from him, then snuck a look at him over her shoulder. “What has gotten into you today? Anyhow, I know you’re not serious.” 

She faced him. “ _I_ am a true _otaku_ and cosplay master. I have cosplayed so many characters it would make your head spin. There’s no way you would even know them.”

Gyu grinned, confident. _Oh girl, if you even knew the long nights I’ve spent on crunchyroll._

He stood tall and straight. They faced each other like dueling _shinobi_. “Try me.”

“I did Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z,” Ashley said,

“Too easy, Ashley. After this shift is done we better go to my place so you can check out my Dragon Balls.” Gyu snickered.

Ashley made a _tch_ sound. “That was some low hanging fruit. Literally. How about this one? Ciel. Black Butler.”

“Are you a Phantomhive, baby, ‘cause you are on _fire_.” Gyu hooked his thumbs in his waistband, cocky.

“Yeah, well, my Haruhi won the 2019 Cosplay Cup. Ouran High School Host Club.”

“Hey girl, want to drink a cup of commoner’s coffee with me?” Gyu waved at a stack of empty coffee cups.

Ashley’s mouth thinned, but her eyes were sparkling, enjoying the competition. “Hmm. Years back I did a great Tsubaki from Soul Eater.”

“Girl, try to make this a challenge. Because souls aren’t the only thing I’m going to eat tonight.” Gyu was trying to keep his delivery cool, but he could not keep the grin off his face.

Ashley took a step toward him, challenging. “Touka from Tokyo Ghoul.”

“If you ask really nicely, Ashley, I’ll let you touch my _kagune_.” Gyu saw Quincey leaning forward in the corner like he was watching a tennis match, a proud smile on his face.

Ashley looked like she was trying not to laugh. She thought hard. “In high school, I did Misa from Death Note. Got you now,” she added.

Gyu leaned in, almost nose to nose with her. “But you must be Kira today, because every time you smile you give me a heart attack.” She hid her giggle under a mock scowl.

Gyu backed up, arms wide, gesturing towards himself. “Keep them coming, girl. I’ve got all day.”

She looked down, her forehead furrowed, then looked up triumphantly.“Hestia! Danmachi.”

Gyu shook his head. “I thought this was supposed to be hard. Well, right or wrong, Ashley, I _will_ pick you up in a dungeon.”

“Son of a—“ Ashley turned around, then spun back to him, a broad smile on her face. She lifted one arm dramatically and pointed it at Gyu’s chest. “It was a small local con, but I was Mikasa from Attack on Titan.”

Gyu put his hand on his chin, thinking. Then he reached out, clasping her outstretched hand in both of his. “Gotta tell you my secret, Ash.” He pulled her toward him and whispered in her ear. “I may be a Jaeger in the streets, but I’m a Titan in the sheets.”

Ashley burst out laughing and dragged her hand back. “Oh my god, Gyu, that is literally the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard. Okay. It’s not anime, but I did a game character once. I was a night elf from World of Warcraft.” She looked up at him, still snickering.

“Are you sure you were a night elf?” Gyu lowered his head and wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Or were you an ALL-night elf?”

“Bwahahahaha!!!” Ashley lost it completely. Gyu was shaking with laughter.

“Wait! Wait!” She put her hand on the counter, steadying herself. “Okay. I actually did a character from Naruto way back when. I was Lady Tsunade.” She looked at him expectantly, trying not to laugh.

He tapped his chest. “And _this_ master of wood style is ready to train you all night long.”

Ashley lost it again. “Oh shit,” she panted. “Gyu, stop. My stomach hurts. I can’t take it.” She wheezed with laughter.

“Is that all the characters you’ve done then?” Gyu leaned against the back shelves, luxuriating in his victory. “Because if it is, I win.”

“Not quite.” She thought back. “My first love was Avatar, and my very first cosplays were two characters from the show.” She looked at him.

“Which ones?” he asked.

“I was Tof…”

“Yeah,” he said. “I could tell you were an earth bender because you make me rock hard.”

Laughter bubbled through her again as she looked at him with an expression that could only be described as awe. “…and Azula.”

Gyu swaggered toward her. “A fire bender, huh? Gotta tell you, baby girl, the only thing you’re going to bend tonight is… over.”

Ashley laughed so hard she cried. Gyu’s hands went up in the sign of victory. Ashley faced him, hands at her sides, and bowed to him from the waist. “I acknowledge you, Gyu Sensei, as the ultimate master of _otaku_ pickup lines.”

“Can I claim my prize now, then?”

Ashley was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. “What prize?”

“Your number.”

She looked at him. “What? Was that what this was about? Shit, no, Gyu, I have a girlfriend. Good battle, though.” She stepped to the register to take an order.

 _Girlfriend? I guess I really don’t know anything about her._ Gyu took a drink refill to Quincey, who clapped him on the back.

“That was truly magnificent, Boo!” Quincey’s eyes were wide. “I couldn’t hear everything from here, but even based on body language I don’t think you need any more practice. You have perfected your skills.”

“Well, it turns out she’s already in a relationship so no number. But—“ he added quickly, seeing the look on Quincey’s face, “it’s okay, it was good practice, and I wasn’t interested in her anyway.”

He put a reassuring hand on Quincey’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Master Quincey. Next time is going to be the charm.”

********

Gyu had a feeling that his long hours in the security booth would eventually mean something. It wasn’t based on anything really, just a premonition. He leaned back, spinning a pen in his fingers. The weather was getting cooler. These days he kept the window open.

The blue Hyundai had not been at the apartments for a few weeks. _Either she went back to Moonbright or got her own place. Maybe she was only staying with her cousin until she could get her own apartment._ Gyu thought about her from time to time. Long nails, long hair, dark eyes, figure to die for, and…some scary good _tonkatsu_ sauce. _Well I hope she’s doing good, wherever she is._ Gyu could stalk her online, of course, but the only reason he did that before was to get intelligence for Big Bro, as was his duty. He refused to stalk her for his own curiosity; that would make him feel like a creep.

Gyu daydreamed, listening to his favorite playlist, his eyes almost closing, but sat up when a vehicle pulled into the yard. A blue Hyundai Sonata. He was suddenly alert. His heart rate sped up. A small van followed her car into the lot.

She got out, in a filmy flowing print dress cinched at the waist. She had an impractical broad brimmed hat on, overlarge tortoiseshell sunglasses, and a silver necklace with so many strands it looked like a waterfall spilling down her generous chest. Her nails were as long as ever. For once she had flat shoes on. She gave the two men who got out of the van instructions, then walked toward Gyu. He came out of the booth to meet her.

“Going to ask me to show ID today, Hug Boy?” she asked.

“What’s going on?” Gyu asked, looking over her shoulder. “Who are these guys?”

“Checked your resident list lately? I guess I should inform you that I’m not a visitor anymore.” Gyu walked back, leaned into the front window of the booth and pulled out a clipboard. “You’re not on here.”

“If you want, call the manager because that’s who gave me this key to Apartment 510, right down the hall from my cousin.” She dangled a key in front of him. “Today’s my move-in day.”

Gyu couldn’t help the silly grin that spread across his face. “Well let me be the first to officially welcome you,” he said, with a slight bow. “Princess Danae,” he added, grinning. 

“Good thing.” She said, examining her nails. “The sooner you acknowledge my royalty, the sooner we’ll get along. Only one thing I still need to know, Mr. Gyu.” She stepped toward him and took off her sunglasses.

“Yes?” Gyu realized that this close, she smelled _really_ good, like jasmine and fire and the ocean.

She arched an eyebrow and gave him a bold look. “What’s a good-looking princess like me doing without your number?” 

Gyu’s grin spread from ear to ear. He felt his heart lift. “Your Highness, I am so sorry. May I correct that right now?” He held out his hand for her phone, and she gave it to him with a small smile. He thought for a moment then entered the number to his personal phone. _No burner for this Princess_.

He handed her his phone, and she entered her contact. He looked at his screen. _Lady D_ , it said. _Yup_ , he thought.

“I see you have help.” He looked at the two men and the growing pile of boxes and furniture in front of the building entrance, then into her dark eyes. “But is there anything I can carry up for you?”

“There might be, Mr. Gyu. There very well might be.” She walked back to the van, giving him a captivating view of her lower curves. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Well, come on.”

Gyu felt like his smile would split his face. He followed her, thinking that this was the day, finally, that was going to be a very, very good day.

******** _to be continued in the smutty Mr. Gyu’s Wild Ride_ ********


End file.
